


Light

by fadinglove



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadinglove/pseuds/fadinglove
Summary: Mistoffelees just wants to sun bathe.





	

Mistoffelees tries to look away, but it's much too hard. Tugger lies basking in the sunlight on a window sill, lean body stretched out to show every taut muscle and stripe of fur. His mane surrounds him as usual, and pockets of light illuminate the ripples of his colors.

The Rum Tum Tugger cracks open a sleepy eye and notices the appearance of a companion. "Misto! Come to seek out my glory?"

Reality snaps back into place like an old rubber band. "Actually, I was hoping to occupy that window ledge, but clearly you've already dashed my hopes. As usual."

"Well, now, don't fret," comes the reply, "Come and bask with me. There's room for two."

There clearly wasn't, but Mistoffelees obeys anyway. He tries to ignore the feel of such soft fur- it reminds him of clouds and angel dust, if they could be touched by feline paws.

"Why do you need to sun-bathe, anyway?" The magic cat grumbles. "You have the thickest fur here. Aren't you always hot?"

"Yes, but the sun highlights all my best features," Tugger mutters, settling down again as his whiskers twitch.

Mistoffelees tries to hide his smile, and stretches out alongside him.


End file.
